Hey, Bella
by One Short Day
Summary: Voldemort wants Bellatrix back, but Draco Malfoy has had his eye on her. Draco reminds Bella of the old Tom Riddle, and may be crushing on him. VxBL DMxBL Rated for incest and possibly lemon in the future...
1. Nothing You Are

"Bellatrix..." Hissed a snake-like creature in the darkness of the trees.

"Voldemort..." The insane woman turned to be looking into the eyes of death; Voldemort. "_Lord_ Volemort." Bellatrix Lestrange corrected herself casually, looking away towards the sight she was quite fond of before Voldemort had to interupt her.

"Quick on your toes like always, I see." Voldemort replied, giving her a grin. She didn't even notice the way he was looking at her, staring at her, she was too fixated on the boy in the water. Even with his light hair wet, it still shone in the moonlight.

"Ah, I see, watching over Licius's son are we?" Voldemort asked, spotting Draco in the water.

"Yes, yes. He seems to... love that water." Bellatrix whispered airily, watching him duck under water.

"Yes, most people do." His hiss made Bellatrix shiver. She adored Voldemort, she obsessed over him, she even, when she was a young girl in school with him, she crushed on Tom Riddle... the man he was. She had no feelings for the snake anymore, just loyalty.

"What are you doing out here, my Lord?" She asked, turning to glance at his face. The pale, green skin... the slits for his nose and his bald head. That head had a full head of hair when he was in school. He was gorgeous in school. Draco Malfoy reminded her of the old Tom Riddle.

"I decided to look for you, see what you're doing... It's been years since we were alone, _years_." The last 'years' made Bellatrix's shoulders quiver.

"Yes, yes... that was years ago, my Lord." She replied a bit wearily, turning to look at the young boy who seemed to be getting closer.

"Seems like the boy's finished. Do your duty and take him back." Voldemort demanded in a low voice, turning to leave. She nodded and watched him walked.

"It's been years, Tom." Bellatrix said when her Lord vanished in the darkness. She let out a sigh and turned towards Draco, watching him try to get out.

"Evening, Bellatrix... Father ask you to keep an eye?" Draco asked, making Bellatrix give her insane grin.

"Your mother, young Malfoy." She replied, helping him out of the lake near his manor.

"Mmm, well, I heard Lord Voldemort telling you to your duty. Well, I'll make ot easy and go in there right now." Draco whispered, grabbing a wand from a random wizard after Potter took his and drying himslef off.

"I'll take you in." Bellatrix suggested as Draco shrugged. She had seen Draco Malfoy grow up, and noticed his growth. He was seventeen and almost as tall as her. He had grown up handsom and hishad grown stronger from whatever Voldemort had him doing.

"Mother told me about your relationship with Tom Riddle." Draco brought up, obviously over hearing their conversation.

"What did you hear?" Bellatrix snapped, looking at him with a glare.

"From mother?" He asked with a sly grin, reminding her of Tom's grin. "I just heard you two were closer than master and servant." Draco winked at her and opened the door to his manor.

"Why you devilish little brat." Bellatrix spat, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Oh don't worry, Bella. I won't tell the others." Draco replied as he wriggled out of her grasp. Bella, he called her Bella... just like Tom did.

"You better not, you eavesdropping little child." She hissed, walking in frot of him through the doorway, muttering, "Ladies first."

"I wouldn't call you much of a lady, Bella." Draco said, grinning madly.

"Shut your trap, you brat!" Bellatrix shrieked, him reminding her of Tom Riddle more and more every word... even if they weren't related.

"How about you make me, you lunatic." Draco stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"Oh, I'll do more than make you." She pulled out her wand and pointed it at his head.

"A-alright, I-I'm sorry!" Draco whimpered, backing up. That's the one thing he didn't have that Tom did; bravery. She pulled the wand down, glaring at him.

"What a wimp." Bellatrix pointed out, walking past him.

"What a hottie." Draco replied, grinning. She turned to look at him, a shocked expression on her face.

"What the _hell_?" She squealed, turning her expression into a glare... a long, cold glare. She was the one who expressed her feelings towards Tom... Draco just went out there. If she hadn't admire Draco from a far, she would've called his father.

"Oh come on, I saw you looking at me. I saw you _staring _at me when Lord Voldemort was present. I know you like me, Bella, don't deny it." Draco said, walking towards her and grinning up at her. He wasn't that short, he was growing up to be a nice looking boy... Tall and slender.

"You little weasle!" She hissed, placing a hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"They usually call me ferret, but whatever floats your boat there." Draco turned to walk back to him room, his grin still on his face. She watched him walk back and glared at the back of his head. She shook her head and turned to leave.

"Night, baby."

---

Bellatrix woke up early the next morning, the sun was just coming out. Since the Malfoy manor was exceptionally large, Bellatrix got her own room with a nice bed and a large window to look out of. The manor was quieter than it should be. She assumed there was no one awake at the time... Speaking of time, what time was it exactly? She shook her head, thinking around six thirty or seven AM. She had hardy thought about her... encounter with the young Malfoy the night before. There was going to be a war, her Lord couldn't stress that enough. And even if she killed Dobby, Sirius and loads of other people, Bellatrix was scared of dying. A lot of people wanted revenge on her, especially the friends of the Longbottom. She put his parents through hell, and now they were in St. Mungos. She was happy with that, having the insane mind of a killer. Harry Potter no doubt wanted her head, she was sure of it. She killed his little house elf friend and his godfather. This almost make her cackle with joy, but she didn't want to wake up the manor.

Bellatrix took her time to get downstairs and summon something to eat, even if she didn't feel like it. She needed strength for the upcoming battle. She turned to see a large snake creature towering over her.

"Good morning, Lord Voldemort." She whispered, taking a step back and leaning on the counter, looking up at him. He looked nothing like Tom anymore, _nothing_.

"Bellatrix, you're up early." Voldemort pointed out, staring into her eyes with his colorless eyes. She nodded and set down her food, looking at him with nothing more than loyalty in her eyes. A death eater through and through, she was.

"Yes I am, m'Lord." She replied. If it wasn't her master, she would be sarcastic. Yes, obviously she's up early, isn't it? Hell, was he trying to flirt with her? He lost his charm when he was weakened by Potter, she guessed.

"I've missed the way we used to talk together, Bella." Voldemort said, taking a step forward.

"Sorry, m'Lord. I don't want to start anything when there is a war coming. I may die." She said, turning around to move away.

"Fine," he hissed, garing at her. "Don't say I didn't ask." He vanished and she hid her face in her hands and tears dripped from her skinny fingers.

"Ah, poor Bella." She turned around, thinking it was Tom but spotted the young Malfoy. She groaned and rolled her eyes, quickly drying her tears.

"I didn't think young _brats_ got up this early." She remarked, but it must've been eight in the morning.

"I don't usually get up, but I had to see you. Good thing you were up." Draco said, grinning and walking towards her. She didn't move, but let him stand there. He had to be taller, because she was staring into his cold eyes. He reminded her so of the old Tom.

"Piss off, you little bugger." She whispered, pressing her hands against his chest gently. She didn't push him, but kept her hands on his chest, staring into his eyes.

"Oh, but I don't think you'd want me to do that, would you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows and resting his hands on her waist. She pulled her hands away and took out her wand. He let go as she stepped back, pointing the wand at him.

"Lay off, you hormone crazed teen." She warned, keeping her arm up as she pointed the wand at him.

"I know what you told our Lord, and I think it's a load of rubbish. You just like someone else, someone a but younger, perhaps?" He asked, but fear was in his eyes.

"You wish, you little twit!" She flicked her wand making him unable to move. She walked towards him and rested her hands on his shoulder. She pressed her dry lips against his quickly and stepped back. "It will wear off."


	2. Ladies Choice

_"Hey, Bella..." A young man whispered into the ear of Bellatrix Black. She turned to see the gorgeous Tom Riddle. She sighed happily and hugged him tightly. She pulled away, staring into his dark and luring eyes._

_"Tom, I need to tell you something." She murmured, setting her hands on his shoulder. "I love you." He stared back into her eyes and nodded. She gaped at him as he shrugged._

_"That's all?" She asked, turning her expression into a glare and taking her hands off his shoulders._

_"What do you expect, Bella?" He asked, shaking his head._

_"I expect something in return." She hissed, lowering her eyes._

_"Fine. I love you, too. Happy?" He spat, watching her shoulders quiver. She shook her head and wiped tears away from her eyes._

_"You... you don't mean it." She pointed out, turning and looking at the large clock on Hogwarts. They were outside mid spring, in their seventh year. It was almost time to go home, and Bellatrix was thinking they could get married. Tom was thinking of being the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and she could be a stay at home mom, but he obviously had different plans._

_"Well, no. No I don't. I don't love you, Bella. I saw you talking to that Lestrange boy. I saw him flirting with you." Tom mumbled, pointing to the boy who was waving at her._

_"Bloody hell, Tom! You're so jealous! I would never go with him!" She shouted, watching him raise his eyebrows._

_"Sure." Tom whispered, turning on her. She turned to see his back and started to cry._

_"You're a twit, Tom!" She shouted at the back of his head when he started walking away..._

---

Bellatrix woke up with drops of sweat dripping down her forehead. She hated having dreams about Hogwarts... and Tom, who was now obviously a snake. She did end up with and marry the 'Lestrange boy', possibly to get back at Tom. It wasn't dark out, and it was quite light out. Tonight was the meeting, a week after she kissed the little Malfoy. She regretted that ever since she even thought about it, but she couldn't take it back.

Bellatrix walked into the empty hall and looked around. She let out a sigh of relief and conjured up at cup of heated up Butterbeer. Sipping it slowly, Bellatrix walked around the manor, half hoping and half not hoping she would run into either Draco or Lord Voldemort.

"Hey, Bella." Bellatrix turned to spot the little twit who she had kissed before. Did he.. get even taller? No, her eyes must've been playing tricks on her.

"Piss off, you little coward." She hissed, glaring at him with her large, dark eyes.

"Oh, Bella, Bella." He mumbled, taking a step towards her. She was tempted to rip his head off. She was also tempted to pulled him close and kiss him again, but she couldn't, not with Voldemort around the castle.

"Honestly, you brat. That ment nothing at _all_." Bella let his arms rest on her shoulders as he slipped his fingers through her ratnest of hair.

"Mmm... I think it meant something..." He whispered, pressing his cold lips against hers. He started kissing back but then spotted a group of Death Eaters slowly walking down the hall. She pulled away and glared at him.

"I... damn you, you... little..." She trailed off as she felt Voldemort's hand on her shoulder. Draco stood there, staring at the way Voldemort was hovering.

"Get lost, boy." He hissed, making Draco scoot off into his bedroom.

"Yes, master?" Bellatrix asked, searching his eyes for... something. Did he see her and Draco's lips meet for the second time?

"I've been thinking... I--"

"POTTER!" Voldemort heard someone scream. He twisted his head and Bellatrix apparated.

"Bella!" Voldemort yelled.

---

"You killed our previous house elf." Draco pointed out, sitting across from Bellatrix in a deserted room. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, young Malfoy. It was fun." Bellatrix said, cackling with laughter, and evil grin appearing on her face.

"I love a girl with power..." Draco whispered, leaning forward. He placed her hands on the side of his face and kissed him lightly. She pushed his face away gently,

"Hey there, you're going pretty far for a brat." Bellatrix spat, pulling her hands away from his face and winking at him. He licked his lips and pulled her against him, he pushed his lips against hers and let her fall over him.

"Get to bed..." She hissed against his lips.

---

_"Bella...! Bella!"_

_"Tom, I don't want to hear it."_

_Tom chased after Bellatrix as she power walked down the Slytherin corridors._

_"C'mon, Bella..." Tom whispered, catching up to Bellatrix._

_"What is it? Huh? More things with the Lestrange boy?" Bellatrix asked, he shook his head._

_"No, I love you." He replied hesitantly. She froze and shut her eyes, a grin appearing._

_"Hmm?" She moaned, keeping her eyes shut._

_"I want you to be my queen, my queen when me, the Dark Lord, takes the Wizarding World into my hands." He said, turning her to face him._

_"A-Alright." She said, opening her eyes and grinning at the dark eyes of Tom's._

_"That's brilliant..." Tom mumbled, kissing her and grinning. One sign of emotion from _the _Tom Riddle._

---

"Wands out!" Voldemort hissed in the room full of Death Eaters. "We are training today, we can't let Potter and his foul friends get away, again. He took our prisoners, he'll pay."a gri Bellatrix nodded and pulled out her wand that was found out after she killed a few wizards. Draco pulled out a wand that he had taken from one of the Mudbloods.

"Now pick a partner... To battle against, death or not. Your choice." Voldemort then dissapeared and everyone got up. Lucius against Narcissa (obviously not a death duel), Goyle and Vlemix against each other, a few more Deatheaters paired up... Leaving Bellatrix with the kid.

"Alight, you little brat. I promise not to kill you... if you promise me one thing." She muttered, watching him and frowning as he winked. "You little pervert, that's not what I meant. You promise to stop bugging me, and I promise not to kill you, got it?"

"Got it, Bella." Drao replied slyly, a grin matching his attitude.

"And _stop _calling me, Bella!" She spat, glaring at the brat, pointing her wand at him.

"What, reminds you of the good ol' days? Bella?" Draco asked, the grin still plastered on his flawless face.

"Who... you little prick. Incendio!" She shouted. Sure, it wasn't a very powerful spell, escpecially being cast by her... But it was a kid, a very cute and charming one... One that reminded me of her... her first love, Tom Marvolo Riddle. And Draco was more... more everything. More thoughtful (when he wanted to be), more handsom, more charming... Younger. She could fall for him, she would've...

"Go easy on him, cousin."

Bellatrix turned, spotting the one with the bubblegum pink hair.

"Nymphadora." Bellatrix replied slowly, a grin on her face.

"Cram it, Bellatrix!" Tonks yelled back, yelling out the disarming charm and summoning her wand towards herself. She snapped it in half and threw it at her, hitting Bella in the eye with the red wood.

"Don't you dare throw something at her." Draco snapped, glaring at her and running up, casting "decendio" and pushing her out the window she flew in from.

"Don't touch my wife," Lupin mumbled as he jumped in and disarmed Draco. "You pitiful Malfoy." Lupin added, glaring down at him, remembering his awful grades.

Bellatrix cackled and ran past Lupin, grabbing his wand out of his hand.

"Bloody hell..." Lupin mumbled, raising his wand as she threw Draco's stolen wand back to him.

"Sod off, werewolf." Draco mumbled, pushing him out. The Death Eaters grabbed the fallen wands and pointing them at the window. A few minutes past and they didn't appear, probably went back to tell... whoever.

---

**AN: Sorry if that seemed... Horrible. : I got writers block and, eh. **


	3. Wild Hope

**AN: Whoever is reading this, there is a part where a young adult and an adult have relations... Now I'll warn you ahead of time.**

**Disclaimer (I've been forgetting these! o:): I do not own anything except these ideas which aren't very good to begin with.**

---

"Hey Bella." Draco whispered softly, but he knew Bellatrix couldn't hear him, she was too focused on... on her wand?

"How horrible..." Bellatrix muttered, holding the shards of her wand. Draco came up from behind her, pushing her messy hair away from her neck and pressed his cold lips against the pale skin on her neck. Bellatrix jumped and turned around, facing the young Malfoy. She grinned and placed her hands on his broad shoulders. Their eyes met and they stared into each others for a moment and then both leaned their heads in at the same time, pressing her lips against his.

"What's horrible?" Draco asked, as she pulled away from him. She showed him the shards of her wand Tonks broke. Draco mumbled something but shook his head. Bellatrix placed a finger under his chin, tilted his head and kissed him again. He grinned against her lips and closed his eyes. The room suddenly got cold, and they both pushed each other away. Bellatrix was breathing somewhat heavily while Draco sat down, grinning up at her.

"Bellatrix." Voldemort's cold voice was heard from behind her. She jumped and turned around, nodding as Draco got up and scampered off. Bellatrix wished she could do the same thing, she'd really rather not speak to Voldemort at the time.

"Yes, M'Lord?" Bellatrix replied, following Voldemort's eyes as she shut the door with only his mind. Bellatrix found that a bit eerie.

"I heard about your little... spat with your cosin, Nymphadora Tonks." He began setting his hand on her shoulders. She felt like pulling her shoulder away, grabbing his arm and throwing him to the ground... But she didn't, she just looked into his eyes.

"And... I got you a new wand." Voldemort finished, giving her a grin. All she did was nod and give a little half smile. He pulled his hand away and frowned, Bella just tilted her head casually.

"Thank you, sir." Bellatrix replied coldly, feeling Voldemort's snakey arms wrap around her thin waist. She flinched for a second but continued to look into his eyes. He grinned as she slid her hands to the back of his bare neck and pull him into a kiss. He tightened his grip around her and closed his eyes. Her hands slid down and pressed against his chest gently, clasping her fingers around his black cloak and pulling him closer. For a snake, he sure did make her feel like a million galleons.

"I think... I should go, sir." Bellatrix mumbled, breathing heavily. Voldemort let go and dissapeared, making tears fall slowly from her eyes.

---

_"Tom! Where are you taking me?!" Bellatrix called, giggling furiously as Tom Riddle pulled her along the grounds, grinning at her._

_"You'll see, my Bella." Tom replied as she continued to run towards... somewhere._

_"Really, Tom! Tell me now!" Bellatrix demanded playfully as he stopped._

_"Here." He mumbled, pulling out his wand, his pale fingers held loosely around her wrist. At the flick of his wand, the ground opened up and his slipped in, Bellatrix following him into the ground. Torches lit as they walked through the dirty walls. She gave a sneeze and continued following him, finally appearing in.. a warm, cadlelit room with walls as white as snow. It was bright, and cheery... unlike Tom, so much._

_"It's... it's so unlike you, Tom." She pointed out rather airily. Tom nodded and grinned._

_"I thought you'd like a change." He replied, taking her in his arms and kissing her lightly on the forehead. She snuggled up close to him, nuzzling her face in his chest._

_They fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other... And in the morning..._

---

"Damnit!" She yelled loudly, drips of sweat lingering on her forehead. She could still feel Tom's plump lips against her forehead. She was about to get up when Draco Malfoy, of all people, her bloody NEPHEW for Merlin's sake, ran into the room. He was concerned. The bloody brat was concerned! Her eyes widened when Voldemort entered, eying the boy suspiciously.

"I heard yelling." Voldemort mumbled, looking at Bellatrix and shaking his head.

"Yeah, it came from in here." Draco replied, more to Bellatrix than to Voldemort. The boy's got nerves, I'll give him that, Bellatrix thought.

"I wasn't talking to you, boy." Voldemort hissed, making Draco back up.

"Give him a break, Tom." Bellatrix snapped, lowering her eyes.

"What... he's only... He's interrupting me!" Voldemort bellowed, glaring at the boy who was ever more pale then she usually was.

"Just back off, Tom!" Bellatrix snapped, getting out of bed, her hair more messy than usual.

"You'll regret that..." Voldemort muttered, then dissapeared.

"Draco, come here." Bellatrix whispered, watching the young man walk towards her, fear in his eyes.

"Y-You didn't call... call me brat?" He asked, grinning slightly. She laughed quietly and sat on the bed, patting the matress beside her.

"Now what you need to know is... We can't do anything, you are my nephew. I forgot about that the past month, but really... Draco, hun, you're my little nephew. I watched you grow up into a handsome, young man. You'll meet someone as beautiful as you and... and you'll love her, just like I love.. loved Tom." Bellatrix let out, wrapping her one arm around Draco loosely.

"But Bella-"

"No, shh..." Bellatrix whispered, closing her eyes and sighing.

"It may be appealing at first, an older woman like myself. It's so secret and makes you want more... But, you're too young. You're only seventeen."

"But Bella! I want to-"

"Draco! You aren't listening." Bellatrix began, opening her eyes.

"You're cute, I know I'd love to spend my life in bed with you if I could, but you know... You're mother, your age, your... your life? I can't risk anything with you."

"Fuck that." Draco snapped, glaring at her.

"I'd rather spend all my life in bed with you, _too_."

"You're cute, you really are." Bellatrix whispered, pressing her lips against his gently, getting up. Draco got up, frowning, but she just shook her head and closed to door slowly. This made Draco grin. He pushed himself back on the bed, waiting for her. She crawled onto the bed, taking his face in her hands and pulling it close to hers, kissing him gently.

**(It starts here.)**

Her hands landed on his chest, pulling the white cotton shirt off his back. Their lips only separated for a few seconds before they were attached again. Her fingers were running down his chest slowly, her eyes still closed. His eyes were also closed, but he let out a quiet moan as she opened her mouth, flicking her tongue around his mouth. He returned the favor after slipping her own shirt over her head. She pushed her body weight over on top of him, trapping him between her arms as she did so. He slipped her pants off, holding her hips. They moved slowly together at the same rythym before Bella finally pulled his pants off, leaving them both in their underwear.

"I... think I love you, Bella." Draco whispered in and out of breaths. She placed a finger on his lips and shook her head.

"No you don't, brat. You don't know love." She replied, a grin curling onto her lips. Draco was about to protest, but she pressed her lips against his violently. They got each other's underwear off slowly. Their bodies were glued together, rubbing against each other. Draco rolled on top of her, feeling her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He let out a groan as he entered her, he felt her nails dig into his back. Their mouths were only milimeters apart, breathing heavily as their hips colided with each other.

Bellatrix moaned as she felt her insides tighten, and pleasure shooting up and down her spine. Draco returned her moan, obviously feeling the same sensation as their bodily fluids escaped each other at the same time, or close to it anyways. His and her chest heaved slowly as they pareted from each other after thrusts and loud moaning.

"I love you, Bella. I know I do." Draco let out, running his lips against her neck. She laughed and shook her head, making Draco pull his head away. She pulled the blankets over their exposed bodies, feeling his arm wrap around her stomach.

"You just love my sex, Draco." Bellatrix replied, laughing yet again and kissing his forehead.

"But you don't love me."

"Yeah, I do. I also love you, Bella. Even if you are my aunt, I love you. I _love _you." Draco replied breathlessly.

"I wish you knew what love is. That 'love' you have there, that's just lust. Now get your clothes on and serve the Dark Lord, will you?" Bellatrix asked. Draco shook his head.

"Serve my compitition, never." Draco replied, grinning madly.

---

**AN: Alright, that's pretty much the last love connection with Draco and Bella. There's more fighting coming and I appologize for the chapters before, they kind of contradicted each other about the wand things? Anyways, whoever reads this (which is probably no one, haha) I thank you for spending your time reading this dreadful crap. Oh well. And if this was too short, I'm very sorry.**

_Oh, and if you haven't guessed... All these chapter titles are song titles from Mandy Moore's album 'Wild Hope'._


	4. Can't You Just Adore Her?

**AN: Heh, I got a alerty thingy. :D Thank you, person. I feel special, now. (:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Bellatrix would be alive and Voldemort would be ruler and Draco would be the sexiest man whore in the wizarding world... Oh, and Voldie would be sexy again and make perrrtttyyy babies with Bella. ANYWAYS.**

**Warning... Bella and Voldie are in the bed. :o Something may happen. (winkwink)**

---

"Anything exciting happen while I was sleeping?" Bellatrix mumbled as she stumbled out of her room, spotting Narcissa Malfoy who was chatting with Draco, who's neck shot up and looked at her, grinning slightly. She avoided his gaze, making him frown. He should have been used to it though, ever since their last encounter (which was two weeks ago) she ignored him.

"Nothing." Narcissa replied, leaning against the wall and letting out a yawn. The manor was getting boring, Potter hadn't came back and there was no one really... Doing anything. Voldemort hardly looked for Potter, but he had some idea what he was looking for... he just wouldn't tell Bellatrix after... after she snapped at him.

"Morning, Bella." Draco mumbled, keeping his eyes on her. She just waved her hand and went to go get changed. Draco frowned and rolled his eyes, getting an odd look from his mother. He didn't tell anyone what he and his aunt did, and he assumed no one knew. Bella came out, more decent but her hair was just as messy... well, not messy exactly, just curly. Very, very curly. She past Draco and his mother and went looking for Voldemort. He mentioned something about this... horcrux in her vault? She needed to know, and she needed to see him.

"Lord... what did you mean by the... the goblet?" Bellatrix asked as she finally found him. She was hoping he wouldn't dissapear like he always did when she showed up. He just sighed and motioned for her to sit down on the couch beside him.

"You know that I need other... objects to live, right Bella?" Voldemort asked, tilting his snake-like head. She gave him a nod.

"Well, Potter and his silly little gang has found out, and they are looking for them. I need to hide the Hufflepuff goblet in _your _bank vault, enchant it and keep it away from Potter."

"Alright sir, but why _my _vault?" She asked, setting her hands on her lap.

"Because I trust you, Bella." He said after a long moment of silence.

"You're the only one I can trust enough with my life. Potter is so close to figuring out everything that will kill me."

"I'm... speechless, sir." Bellatrix whispered, feeling an icy wind against her body. He rested his hands on her shoulder and breathed in. His dark robes drowned his body, but Bella didn't mind the excess cloth as she wrapped her arms around his waist and holding him closer. She felt his lips brush against hers and she melted onto him, pressing hers more against his. She pushed him down and continued to kiss him violently. His hans held her neck loosely and pulled her face closer to his.

As they did so Draco Malfoy had been slowly followed Bellatrix and found her in one of the rooms. He stared at her for a long time before he shook his head and walked away. He couldn't believe that Bella just... would do something like that! He loved her...

"I..if I survive... Sir, will.." Bella started to speak as she pulled away, but Voldemort just grinned and pressed a fingertip to her lips. Draco stopped in his tracks as he heard her voice.

"I want... to marry you, Bella." Voldemort hissed, and Draco nearly dropped to the ground in sorrow as Bellatrix nodded hesitantly. She took his face in between her hands and pulled it as close, with more passion that both Draco _and _Voldemort thought Bellatrix didn't have.

"Draco what are you--? Oh... oh, no..." Draco was just staring in shock when Narcissa came up to him. Draco just shook his head, and held back the tears.

"Er, Draco maybe you shouldn't have... What happened?"

"Vold..The Dark Lord.. Just proposed to Aunt Bella..." Draco whispered, his eyes looking glossy.

"Oh no, here we go again." Narcissa mumbled and shook her head.

**(BEDTIME)**

---

Bellatrix woke up in bed the next day, no nightmares and her hand was in her Lord's. She held the blankets up to her bare chest, grinning madly. She was... engaged, or so she thought. They were engaged, right? He _did _purpose to her, right? These thoughts were swimming through her head as she watched the snakey man sleep beside her. She ran her fingers down his bare chest, feeling the faint bumps of muscle. She let out a small sigh of happiness.

"I love you, Tom." Bellatrix let out, turning to lay a light kiss against his greenish skin and nuzzle her head into his chest.

"I love you, too..." He mumbled back, his eyes opened and brushing her pale skin with his fingers. She let out a soft murmur and held him closer, feeling his warm against her, shivering slightly and kissing him deeply before rolling over and pulling his face with her. This resulted with him crawling over her and returning her kiss. She let out a quiet groan and moved her hands from his neck to press against his chest lightly.

"Do you remember our first time?" She asked a bit quietly, grinning. He nodded and grinned back, towering over top of her with just a blanket covering their bare bodies.

_"Are we going to the same place, Tom?" Bella asked, smiling. His full head of hair nodded and grinned at her. She continued to follow him into the same place they fell asleep in. He grabbed onto her shoulders and clutched the cloth of her shirt and tugged on it, easily pulling it off without warning. Bella was surprised, but was waiting for this exact day. She wrapped her bare arms around his torso, pulling his shirt off slowly. She backed up into the wall, giving Tom access to take more clothing off. She grinned and arched her back as he kissed down her stomach._

_"Are you ready, Bella..?" He whispered, sucking on her stomach as he spoke. She nodded, helping him pull down her pants, leaving her in her underwear. His face appeared before hers as he wrapped her in his strong arms. His strong, human arms. His mouth opened around hers as he pushed his tongue through her slightly pursed lips. He took her hands in his and laced his fingers around hers, reaching up and pressing her arms against the wall above her head. He slowly slid his hands down her arms until rubbing his hands against her shoulders. Her arms were still high above her head, but fell around his neck as soon as he unclasped her bra. The white cloth fell to the ground between the two. She placed her hands on his pants, unzipped them and with help from Tom, pulled them off. _

_"I want you, Tom." Bellatrix whispered, their lips still so close to each other. Her breath hit against his lips as she spoke, looking into his dark, but attractive eyes. As she said that, Tom pulled down her panties, leaving her naked. There was sweat dripping down the couple's body. They were so close to lose their virginity, but Bella was sure he was the one to loose it to. Her hands went down into his boxers, feeling around. Tom let out a long groan as he held her waist. She let out a pleased laugh and pulled them down. She felt him getting closer, his mouth was pressed against her neck, now, breathing hot air onto the skin. Her arms went to wrap around his neck as he entered her, slowly. She let out a moan of pain, but cackled soon after he started pushing himself in, a bit faster every time. Her nails dug into his back as he pushed her against the wall with every thrust. He pushed in harder, breaking something. The blood trickled out as the pain shot through her body and she let out a small squeak. She wanted to scream out, but she just bit her lip. Hard. She could taster blood, but Tom continued to push against her._

_"Mmm..." Bella let out, closing her eyes and moving in and out along with Tom. Her back was beginning to get cold as it was being pressed against the cold wall. It seemed like days once Tom stopped, her hips were sore along with her other body parts. They were both breathing heavily, but grinning._

---

"BLOODY HELL!"

"...What is it Harry?" Hermione yawned as she walked into Harry's bedroom.

"I just saw... Bellatrix Lestrange and... and Voldem--.. You-Know-Who shagging..." Harry muttered, shaking his head. Drops of sweat dripped down his forehead.

"What's up, mate?" Ron muttered as he walked into the room, a confused and disturbed expression growing on Harry's face.

"Harry just saw Bellatrix Lestrange and You-Know-Who... doing the unthinkable." Hermione muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"Ron, don't look at me like that!"

"Sorry, Hermione... That's just mental... Was... You-Know-Who... thinking about that, or something?" Ron asked slowly, rubbing the back of his head. Harry was breathing heavily, but shook his head.

"I- I have no idea." Harry replied, placing a hand on his face and shaking his head.

"I- I'm so... scarred."

"Well, Harry... What did it look like exactly?"

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped.

"Sorry! ...Merlin, can't a guy ask a question?" Ron replied, glaring at Hermione.

"Guys, I just really wouldn't like to think about Sirius' cousin shagging You-Know-Who. It's like... if they get married and have children the kid would be like, my god cousin in-law?" Harry just shook his head.

"Um, no? Anyways. Let's leave You-Know-Who and his sex life alone, why don't we?" Hermione suggested, sitting on the end of Harry's bed beside Hermione.

"Yeah, but I... don't think I can sleep after that... Ugh..." Harry murmured, shuddering. Ron looked around and shrugged.

"How about you show us--"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, glaring at him.

"But I just--"

"No, Ron, no." Hermione sighed, pushing him off the bed and walking out.

"So can you tell me--"

"RONALD!" Hermione called from the hallway.

"Coming, Hermione!"

---

**AN: (: I kinda added that last part for some humour... Yeah, I just had that lingering in my mind. **


End file.
